


Thiam Song Drabbles

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: The first of hopefully many song drabbles.





	Thiam Song Drabbles

_The light came in bout 3 am and I rose up from my bed_  
_My eyes were open but my heart was broken when I saw you fade away_  
_And I waited in the dark til the morning came_  
_But on the night I realized that your love burns in me_  
_And God now I'm held captive by the light on to my feet_  
_Oh you make the sun rise in me (Ohs)_  
_And I can't help but wonder where this life is going_  
_Now I know that youre my destiny_  
_Share every step I take in your direction_  
_It brings me close And I can't help but wonder where this life is going now_  
_I know that you're my destiny_  
_Share every step I take in your direction brings me Home_  
_Brings me home_  
_And on that night I realized that your love burns in me_  
_And God now I'm held captive by the light on to my feet_  
_The light on to my aching feet_  
_Oh you make the sun rise_  
_Oh you make the sunrise in me_

[3AM - Relic](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t57NyFHP6lc)  
 

  
Theo didn’t sleep much. He never did.

  
When he was little, his parent's fighting kept him awake.  
With the Dread Doctors, it was crucial to his surviving.  
In his car, they wouldn’t let him sleep longer than four hours a time.  
   
And now, when he lays safely in a real bed, warm and full and uninjured, now he can’t.

  
   
He lays on his back, hands behind the neck, and stares into the darkness. The darkness that is not really darkness, because Liam's curtains can’t keep out the moonlight completely, because his eyes are too good to not pick apart the shades of grey and because of the ridiculous glow starts Liam has stuck to his ceiling.    
Theo stares at the little but bright spots that seem so far away and so near at the same time. Of course they mimic the real constellations outside, Liam just is thorough like that.

  
Liam.  
His little wolf.  
The only reason to stay in this God forsaken town.  
   
After the war ended, the beta asked him to stay. He asked with such hope in his blue eyes that Theo didn’t had it in him to deny the request.  
And he should be happy.    
Liam loves him. He says so as often as Theo needs it.  
But not now. Now he is asleep and he looks so vulnerable and innocent that Theo can’t help but feel selfish.    
He doesn’t deserve this. Not Liam, not the safety, not this life.  
If Liam knew how often Theo had snuck out at night, his duffel packed, an apology typed out on his phone, he would have probably another broken nose.  
   
Liam lets out a soft breath, not quite a snore, as he turns over, one arm sneaking around Theo's waist, filling him with warmth. His face looks almost serene in the grey darkness and Theo knows.  

  
He knows he can not leave.    
Because even if he stays for selfish reasons, this is for Liam.

  
It somehow always has been.


End file.
